parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
GOLEM
'Golem Defense' The Golem defence units are cyborg humans that were altered by the Ark shadow government. They where changed in many ways for close combat or ranged fighting. It is noted that these units were most likely failed ANMC humans or just picked up compatible humans for their program. Their main role was the defense of the shelter and securing escaped ANMC from their pens. The golem defense units were stationed in the first floor of the shelter on the cryo freeze lab where they would remain frozen till needed. The golems could quickly move around the shelter due to high speed transport trains. In Battle In battle the golem were slow and predictable, from raising their hands slowly to show where they were striking with their energy swords or raising their long ranged launcher to the player. To make up for these facts they where heavily armored to the point the it would take three clips from a standard M16 rifle to do any serious amount of damage, also there are three kinds of golem each were armed at the shelter first floor armory. Standard Close Combat Golem These golems were dressed in green overall with a heavy than normal kevlar vests. These are the standard shock troops of the golems armed with an energy sword in their right wrist. They could jump forward very quickly at moments, other than that they were slow and easy to guess what their movement would be, even so they could easily over power a fully grown human. No. 9 Golem is supposedly this type of golem. Long Ranged Golem These were dressed in black overalls with a silver mask and a silver kevlar vest these golems where meant to support the main shock troop golems by firing six rounds of high impact explosives. These where tougher than the shock trooper and there firing weapon was slow and easy to avoid. Special Ops Golem Rarer indeed are the special ops which are taller than the average golem. These were dressed in blue overalls and armed only with their hands and a small energy blade in there wrist. They are fast and cunning unlike their other brethren, preferring to sneak up on their enemies and catch them in a death like grip and crush their necks for a silent take down. Their most fearsome weapon is the stealth generator that bends the light around them making them blend in with the back ground; however for all their power they had one large flaw due to using night vision and only that form of sight. So they can be blinded by using a flare in front of them. There were golems also hinted that not only they would be used for defense, but also for ark operations such as recapture or take downs of escaped staff or ANMC or any enemy they had encounter. Their first appearance is when Eve loses her helmet and the will to control the ANMC in which the Golem defense unit recaptured the shelter and ark areas without much of a fight from Eve.